


I was highest by your warmth

by camichats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Geralt hates waking up cold, but he doesn't have to with Renfri around.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Renfri | Shrike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	I was highest by your warmth

Geralt woke up, blinking at the sky, and sighed. It was fucking cold out here. It didn't matter that the cold didn't really effect him until it was freezing, he didn't like it. 

He woke up and he was cold. That's always how it was unless he got a room at an inn. Wake up and be cold. Go out, fight monsters, fall asleep then wake back up and be cold. He fucking hated it. Day after day, year after year. It was the life of a witcher, and it would have been bearable if he'd chosen it but choice wasn't something a lot of people got these days. Most people died, he had to deal with being cold. Not a bad trade off to most people. The problem was this: he  _ despised _ being cold. He'd make that trade if he could. But he couldn't. 

He blew out a breath and got to his feet, jaw tight as he packed up his campsite. Fuck the cold. 

* * *

Geralt woke up, and he was... warm. The air was like ice, he could sense that much, but  _ he _ was warm. It was still novel enough that he didn't remember why until he opened his eyes. A small mess of brown hair tangled around her head, her hands wrapped around his arm like it was the edge of a blanket instead of a piece of his body. Every night he went asleep next to her, and every morning he woke up next to her. Body heat was fucking glorious, but he normally didn't trust people enough for it to work. Renfri had stabbed him once and now they were past it, so he could cuddle up next to her and pretend that it wasn't cuddling. 

They'd shifted away from each other a little bit in the middle of the night, so he pulled her back in, her back a line of heat against his chest. She squirmed, waking blearily from the movement. "'s okay?" she mumbled. 

"Fine," he said back lowly. "Go back to sleep." 

She hummed, settled back in, and was gone. 

Most of the time, after he woke up, it was impossible to get back to sleep, but maybe he'd manage it this time. He turned his head just so, burying his nose in her hair. With her so close and them spending so much time together, her scent was already everywhere, but this made it to where she was  _ all _ he could smell. He'd never admit aloud how calm it made him, but he didn't need to combat it because Renfri already knew, and he was floating back down into comfortable unconsciousness. 


End file.
